Prédiction
by Chimere251
Summary: Sephiroth, Zack et Cloud sont envoyé au Gold-Saucer pour une mission. Sur place, Cloud recoit une prédiction qui va beaucoup le perturber.


**­­****Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. **

**Pairing**** : Zack et Cloud.**

**Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a. Bonne lecture enfin j'espère. ;p**

* * *

** - Bienvenue au Gold Saucer ! Vous devez être les SOLDATS que la shinra a envoyé pour régler le problème du battle square ?**

** - Oui, c'est bien nous, fit Sephiroth avec comme toujours son ton neutre.**

** - Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.**

**Les trois SOLDATS suivirent la femme. Sephiroth était juste derrière elle tandis que Cloud et Zack restèrent un peu plus en retrait.**

** - Je t'ai vu, Cloud ! Tu as sursauté quant elle nous a souhaité la bienvenue. Je ne te savais pas si trouillard.**

**Mais Zack eut pour seul réponse, un grognement de la part du blond. Ce qui fit rire Zack surtout que Cloud avait les joues un peu rouge, honteux d'avoir sursauté pour si peu. Ils arrivèrent au battle square où Dio leur expliqua la situation. En fait, il avait quelque problème avec certains monstres pris d'une fureur soudaine qui les rendait plus fort. Mais Sephiroth trouvait que ce n'était pas grand chose.**

** - Bon je m'occupe de ça. En attendant, Zack et Cloud vous avez quartier libre. Je ferait passer un appel quant j'aurais terminé.**

** - GÉNIAL ! Allez Cloud, on va profiter des attactions.**

**Mais ce dernier ne put rien dire car Zack lui avait déjà attrapé le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils allèrent d'abord au chocobo square où Zack perdit 2000 gils, tandis que Cloud lui avait gagné une matéria avec un seul ticket. Zack abandonna les chocobos et entraina Cloud vers le wonder square, à peine arrivé Zack se dirigea vers la salle d'arcade.**

** - Allez Cloud, dépêche-toi.**

** - Part devant je te rattraperais.**

** - Comme tu veux mais dépêche-toi.**

**Zack fonça vers la salle, Cloud lui soupira et se dirigea très lentement vers la salle.**

** - Attendez un peu jeune homme !**

**Cloud se retourna et vit un espèce de chat noir assise sur une énorme peluche blanche s'approché de lui.**

** - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Cait Sith, je suis une machine diseuse de bonne aventure. Voulez-vous une prédiction ?**

** - Pourquoi pas ? **

**Cait Sith gesticula dans tous le sens et un bout de papier sortit de la bouche de la peluche.**

'_c'est votre jour de chance, votre couleur porte bonheur est le noir'_

** - Hein ?**

** - Non, attendez je vais recommencer !**

** -Et voilà.**

'_Lors d'une nuit d'étoilée, sous un cerisier, au bord d'un lac entrain de scintillé, vous trouverez, ce que votre cœur a ardemment désiré'_

** - Ce que mon cœur a ardemment désiré ? murmura-t-il en rougissant légèrement.**

** - Il semblerait que vous ayez déjà une idée de ce que votre cœur désire, déclara Cait Sith en rigolant.**

** - Hè Cloud ! cria Zack en revenant les bras chargés d'objets en tous genre.**

**En entendant Zack, Cloud piqua un fard magistral et se dépêcha de mettre la prédiction dans sa poche.**

** - Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance. Déclara Cait Sith et ensuite il partit à toute vitesse.**

** - Cloud regarde un peu ce que j'ai gagné ! Ca va ? T'es tout rouge, t'as de la fièvre ?**

** - Hein ? Non pas du tout. Je trouve qu'il fait un peu chaud.**

**Zack voulu répondre mais il fut interrompu par une sonnerie provenant des haut-parleurs.**

** - Les SOLDATS, Zack Fair et Cloud Strife, sont demandé à l'entrée.**

** - Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais y reste encore plein d'attraction. Je voulais faire un tour de navette avec mon Cloudy.**

** - Arrête de faire le gamin. Il faut y aller où Sephiroth va nous passer un sacré savon.**

**À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se précipita vers l'entrée, le visage en feu à cause de ce que Zack avait dit.**

** - hé, Cloud ! Attends-moi !**

* * *

**bon voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, il est un peu court mais si j'avais continuer j'aurais du couper au milieu de l'action après. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Des reviews s'il vous plaît.**


End file.
